


Anxiety and music

by Wild_Writer_CC



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Loki confort her, F/M, Lokitty, Reader is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Writer_CC/pseuds/Wild_Writer_CC
Summary: Imagine that you are in the park, alone listening to music when Loki comes to comforts you.





	Anxiety and music

A young woman was alone in the park, and she was lying on the grass. In fact, it was you. You were staying there, with clothes looking like a mix of gothic and asgardian fashion. It could have been weird, but it was perfectly fitting you. Earphone on, you were listening to a playlist of songs by Andy Black, Black Veil Brides and My Chemical Romance. It was helping you feel better, like the song "We don't have to dance". You felt understand. You were an asgardian, that had come to Midgard to try other solutions to your anxiety. It was not working very well, because of the absence of the one that you loved the most. But music was helping you, and the literature you'd discovered was wonderful. But you wished him to be there, enjoying it with you.

Suddenly, you received a text from the SHIELD, asking you where you were. They were just being polite, you knew that they could localize you at any instant. Ten minutes after, you heard someone sitting behind you. You took off your earphones, and turn your head to the one that was greeting you. Recognizing him, you quickly jumped on him, and hugged him tightly.

"Loki!! I've missed you so much!!" you said.

"I understand that my Love,- he said with a smile,- but now, I'm here to help and protect you. I promise I'll stay with you, forever."

You looked at him in the eyes, and answered him: " Thank you. I love you Loki."

"I love you too my Queen."


End file.
